


The One Where Everyone Needs All The Hugs

by shallowness



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: As per the title.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	The One Where Everyone Needs All The Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> **CW: set now.** Written for the prompt ‘any, any, everyone needs a hug' at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) Posting this before it gets jossed by the Friends reunion show.

Chandler freezes when he sees Monica’s face. She’s cradling the iPad in her hand, and she looks so sad that he’s sure she’s had bad news. Specific bad news instead of the horrifying general news.

“What is it?” he asks, not sure he wants to know, but needing to.

She snaps back from wherever she’d gone mentally and turns to look at him, putting the device down.

“Nothing,” she says and his heart rate slows at the word, but he knows there’s more coming. “It’s just that I was FaceTiming Rachel, and, well, and I just really wanted to hug her, and then I started spiralling because I can’t hug my oldest friend. And she gives good hugs, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Chandler says, coming to sit next to her. “That is, I’m not saying that Rachel gives the best hugs, but I do understand.”

He’s thinking of his last call with Joey, which was mainly Chandler talking Joey out of recreating most of their apartment games.

“Because Phoebe’s hugs aren’t so bad either,” his wife admits.

“Yeah. Right now I’d even hug Ugly Naked Guy,” Chandler quips. And he knows from the look on her face, it’s not enough to stop Monica from mentally listing everyone she can’t hug right now.

They’ve had three fights already that day, one of which was definitely his fault, one of which he’s blaming the twins for and one was simply because hello, lockdown and global pandemic. Chandler would be willing to bet that the fight that was his fault was one of the things Monica discussed with Rachel just now.

He opens up his arms. “I’m no Rachel, but will this help?”

Monica leans into his embrace, and he thinks it helps her. It definitely helps him.


End file.
